


Mine

by Nasty_Sins



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat (Villainous) - Freeform, Black Hat x Reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Monster Fetish, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Teratophilia, monster kink, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasty_Sins/pseuds/Nasty_Sins
Summary: Just sexy times.
Kudos: 37





	Mine

_You're in pain._

You don't know how it happend, you could've sworn you were having a casual walk down the alleyway a few minutes ago. But right now, you're stuck in someone's possessive grip, _a monster_. Jumping from the dark shadows between the streets corners and dragging you in. Digging his claws into your sides when he snarls and purrs at you.   
You try to fight back, but something wet and thick is binding your arms against your will. Your struggles are useless. 

**"I should've let you struggle more pet, you gave in so easily~"**

  
_His guttural voice is digging into your mind._

He moves one of his hands move over your mouth, cutting off any reply you could've had. You grit your teeth when his other hand violently moves pass the rim of your pants, ripping the zipper and getting pass your underwear, his hot fingertips rubbing harsh circles over your flesh. You try to kick him off but he quickens the pace of his hand, your legs starting to feel weak. You grip his coat, his maniacal grin pressing against your face when his tongue slithers out from his maw to lick over your lips. 

  
"Open your mouth, I want to taste you."  
  
You refuse, but in vain. His devilishly disgusting appendage invades your mouth, opening your lips against your will as you protest. You swear you felt a twitching movement against his slacks. 

You gag on his saliva dripping down your throat, feeding it to you, and you can't do anything except to _take it._ Trying to bite into his tongue was a failure, making him even more ruthless and violent.  
Shamelessly, mercilessly, he grinds his hips into yours, his cocks straining his pants and pressing against you. _He's even closer to you now._

Against your will, your body soon responds to his ministrations, his fingers gliding over your folds with ease from getting increasingly wet.

  
 _ **"That's it, you're such a good naughty pet for me."**_  
  
His hand slows down, moving to press over your clit, arousing it and making your knees buckle down under your weight, his body pinning you to the wall.

Your face pressed against the cold surface, hands still bind behind your back, _you're vulnerable_. The monster purrs at the sight, giving you a long, teasing stroke over your slit before retreating his hand, whining at the lost sensation. You mentally prepare yourself for the worst when you hear a zipper and the ruffle of clothes behind you, fully knowing what's going to happen next. 

With a disgustingly proud grin he spreads your legs open, claws scratching and ripping off pieces of your clothes as he undresses you, savoring your trembles and pleas for help. Purring and stroking himself through his pants, eager to take you.

You don't register when he shoves his cock inside you, stretching and bruising your slit so much, crying out in pain and fear. Feeling him inside you, how he buries deep into you and presses against your most sensitive inner depths, trying to break you. You soon fail to cut off a shaky moan getting less your lips, making the monster quicken his pace, hips crashing into eachother in a disgusting carnal act. 

You tighten down over his dick, body shaking and convulsing, letting out moans when you feel your climax approaching. He chuckles at you, knowing how easily he got your body to respond to his touches. 

His hips move in a animalistic pace, grunting and growling under his breath, pressing his teeth to your shoulder before bitting deep into your flesh. Your blood flows down his throat, the monster tasting you and dragging his long tongue over your wound, releshing your flavor, purring and grunting under his breath with each drop of blood pouring down his throat. Withouth warning, he digs his sharp teeth into you again, making you come so abruptly, your orgasm hitting you in waves of pleasure, thrusting your hips and locking his dick inside you on how tight you got around him. His hand drops down to rub circles over your aching clit, purposely overstimulating you and making you cry out for him to stop. It's so much for you, tears forming in your eyes, wishing he would stop, the bite mark that he gave you stinging and sending shocks of pain up your spine. _He growls in satisfaction._

  
Giving you a few lazy rolls of his hips, he finally pulls out from you, his hot release dripping down your thighs that has you shiver under him.

With a sly grin on his face, he cups your chin, his sharp fangs glowing dimly in the dark. 

_A guttural voice and a chuckle piercing the silence and locking his eyes to yours, he rasps out:_   
  
_**"Mine."** _   
  



End file.
